A Pirates Gamble
Plot Shuffle Jack, an ally of the Armada arrives with a personal grudge against a former student of his. Summary Another ship is arriving to Earth, a hooded figure toys with a voodoo doll. He notes that soon Silas will answer to him for his crimes. On Earth, while showing Luca around in school Noah is shocked when she tells him what she saw yesterday and didn't tell him sooner. Noah tells her they must keep this between them because he doesn't want to endanger Luca and their friends. In the Armada Mothership, Redkor notices a ship similar to their own, but painted black. Mothina recognizes him as Shuffle Jack, a long time ally of theirs and bitter rival of the Space Pirates. Electras remembers him since he was the one who brought Desolan on the map for the secret United Evil Federation. Venorak tells them to welcome Jack soon, they could use his help. In the Crimson Skull, Silas recognizes Shuffle Jack's ship and isn't happy. Looks like he'll have to assert himself with his former mentor soon and remind him of the previous consequence. Levira notices Silas is tense and sends the three stooges(Vito, Snakius and Bluderous) to the Armada mothership to confirm it. Shuffle Jack contacts Venorak and he is welcomed on the ship. Mothina notices a voodoo doll with Silas' likeness. Jack informs her that the doll is meant to invoke his hated rival and make him pay for costing the Armada the Crimson Armor. He offers the Armada to be rid of the Rangers and the Space Pirates at the same time. Redkor likes the idea of it, but Electras asks what he wants. Shuffle Jack admits he wants the scientist and Metal Alice to serve him and create strong humanoid cyborgs(noting Metal Alice's current form). His electronic skills will be handy to him and then he will return him to Venorak when he is finished. Mothina admits she sent Alice to steal Levira's zord which she intends to upgrade and use. She'll be back soon. Hiding on the ship, Vito, Snakius and Bluderous confirms the suspicions and head back to the Crimson Skull. Back in the Crimson Skull they not only confirm this but also a voodoo doll that Shuffle Jack has. Levira recognizes the creation of the doll from rare materials found in the M-55 Galaxy and in Desolan. Vito mentions he heard them talking and Jack has a personal grudge on Silas. On Earth, the Rangers get a call from Gosei and informs them of another enemy that has entered Earth. He is known as Shuffle Jack, a pirate lord of space and long time ally to the Armada. The Rangers head to battle against Jack. Returning to the Armada Mothership, Metal Alice comes out of a zord to meet with Mothina. She admires the craftsmanship, but calls it crude in comparison to what she's used to. Mothina sends her back to Electras and uses her powers to upgrade it to suit her better. Shuffle Jack gives the Rangers a beating before Silas arrives. SILAS: What are you doing here fighting the Rangers? Get out of here, Jack! They are the Space Pirates' problem and..... Before he can finish, Jack retaliates by attacking Silas with the voodoo doll. Raising him in the air, Shuffle Jack faces his former student. SHUFFLE JACK That was an unwise decision to show up like this. Yet I have to thank you for doing so because you will pay for costing me the Legendary Crimson Armor. SILAS: You're still angry about that and my betrayal. What was that thing you used on ME? SHUFFLE JACK: I have a right to be, you fool! That my former student, is a voodoo doll created in your likeness created by an old friend of mine's who also had a personal grudge with you. You betrayed me in the worst way after I helped you out. I took you in when you was banished from Shintohara. I taught you the trade of being a pirate and this was how you thanked me. You betrayed me by giving me a map that lead me to a dead end, steal my armor so you can harness the power for yourself and on top of that, commandeered my beloved Black Galleon. Kai faces Shuffle Jack. KAI: You should've expected Silas' behavior because this is exactly what he's like. SHUFFLE JACK: How can you say that? We never met before. KAI: Not as myself that is true, but you knew me when I was Argus. Jack looks at Kai for one moment, believing he is lying. He soon nods when he realizes Kai was telling the truth. Shuffle Jack shifts his attention from Kai and back on Silas. KAI Let me also mention that I knew Silas during our time on Shintohara and we trained under the same master before his banishment. Jack turns his attention back to Silas. SHUFFLE JACK: Not very surprising to me that you would betray your own associates. For the Crimson Armor, I originally had plans to give it to the Armada as a present and help find a champion to wear it. Instead, what did I see you doing? You used it's powers to destroy Shintohara and my home planet, Kistran. SILAS: Hey, I needed the armor's powers because I have a personal score to settle with Amadeus for his actions against me and my own plans for the Ranger Keys. Let me rephrase a lesson you once taught me: To gain something greater, you have to give up something of lesser value. It was a lesson that you taught me and that I used to my own abilities. One question, Jack: What happened to the Black Galleon? SHUFFLE JACK: Well, that's no surprise considering that I had to shoot down my beloved ship because of your behavior. You stupid blaggard, there was one cardinal rule you should've followed. That was never to betray the one who taught you how to be a pirate. You didn't follow the rules and now I'm here to collect my bounty for your head. While Jack was distracted, the Rangers attack him from behind, using the keys of the RPM Keys and later Jungle Fury. Forcing him to drop Silas, he turns his attention to the Rangers and call forth his ship which transforms into a zord. Calling forth the zords, the two fight, leaving Kai and Silas to fight. Kai notes he was always a back stabber, but he wouldn't resort to using a voodoo doll to fight him. Silas scoffs and the two fight. The Rangers barely beat Shuffle Jack and he is destroyed. The doll connected to Silas is also destroyed and the pirate leaves. Back in the Armada Mothership, Electras has finished his army of humanoid cyborgs to make his final stand. Metal Alice arrives and notes they all look humanoid. He admits he had been taking humans and putting them in cybernetic forms, the same way he used to save Kai. Electras then asks where Alice has been. She tells him of Mothina's newest plan to defeat the Rangers but doesn't say more. In the Space Pirates, Levira asks him if he defeated the Rangers. Silas admits he didn't and Shuffle Jack nearly did. However, he got distracted when he recognized him and the Rangers defeated Jack. Yet Silas is pleased since it brings them closer to ridding the Armada and crosses Shuffle Jack off his list. The remaining members are Venorak, Redkor, Mothina, Electras, Metal Alice(serving as Electras' bodyguard), Yelzor. Levira notes the Armada will drop like flies and leave the Space Pirates to challenge the Rangers. Gamra interrupts them, informing Levira that her zord was stolen. Super Megaforce Forms *Troy: RPM Red, SPD Red, OO Red, Jungle Fury Red *Noah: RPM Blue, SPD Blue, OO Blue, Jungle Fury Blue *Gia: RPM Yellow, SPD Yellow, OO Yellow, Jungle Fury Yellow *Jake: RPM Green, SPD Green, OO Black, Violet Wolf Ranger *Emma: RPM Silver Wing, SPD Pink, OO Pink, Green Chameleon Ranger *Orion: RPM Gold Wing, SPD Silver, OO Mercury Ranger, White Rhino Ranger *Kai: RPM Black, SPD Shadow Ranger, Sentinel Knight, Black Lion Ranger. Trivia *Shuffle Jack follows Yokuburaido in being an ally to the Armada, but with a few differences. **1. Jack never had a gambling problem and was a pirate with magical playing cards. **2. Had a history with Silas due to both his theft of the Crimson Armor and the Black Galleon(Jack was the original owner of the Black Galleon) **3. Met Kai when he was Argus. **4. Appeared much later when Venorak and the Armada sought his help. **5. Like Vekar and Vrak, Jack has a zord in his likeness, rather than being grown to giant size **6. Possesses a voodoo doll of Silas' likeness